Predator and Prey
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: Tech/Rev. Graphc Lemon. re-written, previously on Deviantart . When Tech and Rev are left alone while the others are on a mission, A certain roadrunner decides that now would be the best time for them to cement their new relationship, away from prying eyes...


Ghost switched on the lights to his own Mini-Lab in the tower, a make-shift sickbay for the superhero team right on paw, and directed Ace and Tech over to the large medical scanner set into the wall. It wasn't technically his own invention, as it was built by Acmetropolis technology, but designed by Guardian science and enhanced with magic. Due to his own failures in that department, it was with no small help from Lexi, who was proving to be an excellent student. The scanner in question was designed to probe the Physical, Mental and Spiritual fitness of the subject within, down to incredible detail. While the first two were easily incorporated into the machine, the latter was more tricky, and took Ghost weeks before he could find the perfect combination of elements, lodestones and other "Mystical" items that modern day Acmetropians simply didn't believe in. As it stood, he was pretty proud of the makeshift device, smoothed out by Tech who was particularly offended by the clunky, misshapen thing taking up space in his sleek tower of technology. It could pick up the faintest trace of Spiritual fatigue or the smallest of hairline fractures in a pinkie bone, and provide an accurate 3-D rendering of the injury. Currently, he set it to Physical and opened the glass door.

"Place him inside... There we go."

A mass of Red feathers and Black suit was carefully placed up against a vertical, body shaped bed, some light straps holding him upright as the door closed and the scanner did its work. Fiddling with the controls a little, he changed the parameters from full body to focusing specifically onto the cranium. A large holographic display came on line, a perfectly replicated image of Rev's skull and brain rotating slowly, allowing Ghost to see every inch.

"Hmm... Everything looks okay so far..."

The newcomer to the team could easily pick up Tech's panicked emotions, mixed with Ace's worry for a team-mate. His unique origins notwithstanding, it seemed he had a trade off when he lost his Guardian based powers, by gaining stronger and stronger mental ones. He'd be the first to admit that he was no super genius, but he could access his memories perfectly thanks to his mental conditioning. He mused inwardly as he tapped a few keys and probed deeper into the hologram, wondering if his new team-mates would benefit from learning how to access their own minds like he could. For now however, he had two near-frantic anthromorphs to calm down and spoke out loud, reassuring them.

"I think he's perfectly fine... A little bump on the noggin, that's all."

He set the machine to run a full Tri-Scan over Rev since he had been quite effective at dodging the Physical he made each of the team undergo. Tech mentioned something about needles once, and Ghost had to admit he agreed with the scarlet avian. Unfortunately though, since pretty much any doctor will lie about pain, the white furred canine was unable to convince him to visit his modest practice despite his claims of non-invasive measurements. As the scanner set to work, omitting the injuries to his head from its readouts, he looked in his medical supplies for some painkillers. Finding the little brown bottle, he ran a claw down the list of ingredients, matched them up to the admittedly incomplete list in his head and nodded. Scrawling a makeshift note and sticking it to the label, the wolf started to shrug out of his upper uniform, giving a small sigh as the restrictive material released his fur and removing the constricting feeling where his wings joined to his lower back. Returning to the scanner, he looked over the readouts briefly, smiled and opened the door with a wave. The latches undid themselves and Rev began to float out, guided by Ghost's hand.

Tech walked alongside Ghost, trying to get his attention with several looks, an accidental flick with the tail and eventually resorting to shouting inside his head.  
_iYou don't have to scream... What is it? /i_  
**bYou sure he's gonna be alright? /b**  
_iAs right as rain... Personally, I don't know what's right about rain, but you know what I mean.../i_  
Tech let out a sigh of relief, which he managed to cover as a sigh of exhaustion when Ace asked him what was wrong. Currently, only three people knew of the relationship.

Tech and Rev obviously.  
And Ghost. The Psychic Sort-of-Alien. With a medical degree.

Not for the first time, Tech wondered if he had gone mad, like all unappreciated geniuses. Life for the team just kept getting weirder and weirder as time goes on, and Ghost's arrival was as weird as it could get. Not that he could really blame him. It was his experiment that dragged Ghost here, and possible stripped him of his powers. The only known way to send him home. as the Coyote relived the accident in minute detail, trying to work out what went wrong; the former immortal tapped in Rev's password into the bedroom's locking mechanism and dutifully closed the door in Ace and Tech's faces. While he was simply able to take any info that he needed, or wanted, out of a mind, he at least respected people's privacy, never disclosing anything even remotely personal, for which several of the team had already displayed a silent gratitude for. Placing Rev on the bed, he scrawled down a quick note, left two pills on his bedside cabinet and left, locking the door firmly behind him and told the waiting rabbit and canine that what he really needed was some uninterrupted rest. He watched as the pair left before shaking his head, trying to dislodge certain images. Rev was having some strong dreams, and even when not purposely scanning, he had picked them up. He always thought Duck would be the one with the dirty mind...

-

As the day went on, Rev's condition improved, until he was once more darting over the tower, his surly attitude upon awakening forgotten. The scarlet speedster wasn't pleased that the new doctor had snuck his Physical into his treatment, but brightened up considerably when he was offered some sweets to "aid his recovery". Ghost had given him a clean bill of health, but told the others to keep an eye on him, less he relapse. Naturally, it was Tech who kept the most careful watch while the others got on with whatever it is they were doing before their last battle.

A few days past with only a few relapses from Rev, dutifully treated by the Wolf Guardian and cared for by the Coyote Genius. Since Rev's unconscious state, he hadn't been able to meet Ghost's eyes, knowing that he had bound to have seen what he was thinking, no matter how many time she protested his innocence. However, there were a few times when he had no choice but to stay in the same room as him and an awkward silence always arose. Such as after basic training.

"What's the matter Rev? You're pretty quiet these days. Head still aching?" Turning his head away, reaching into his locker for a shirt, he swung his sweat soaked towel over his shoulder and cricked his neck.

"Why don't you look inside my head and tell _me_..." Ghost's ears flattened against his head and his tail drooped as he rolled up his towel and levitated it over to the washing bin. Rev cursed himself mentally and rummaged about among the bottles of feather conditioner, foot creams and dry towels. Despite all of Ghost's powers, knowledge, ability... He still had a teenager's body, with all the hormones and problems associated, and usually reacted like one before he could get a grip over himself. He always seemed embarrassed by his powerful psychic properties, blushing sometimes when he picked up stray thoughts. Thoughts meant to be private, or heard only in locked bedrooms. Sure, it came in handy when interrogating criminals, but it made living at HQ a little stressful. Plus, until Ghost arrived, he was technically the youngest; a fresh faced eighteen years and five months. The wolf was his junior by only three months.

"I thought we talked about this... You guys _know_ I wouldn't... Well, poke my nose into business that doesn't concern me..." Rev tossed his towel over into the washing bin, tugging his favourite light blue shirt over his comb.  
"Yeah, I know... Sorry 'bout that... It's just... You saw-"  
"I didn't _see_ anything... At least, nothing I'll admit to the others. Or Tech." He grinned a little, eyes twinkling. Yet another thing you had to keep in mind around Ghost. Don't be fooled by his youth as he was quite sharp when he cut through the teenager mind. Gods alone probably knew how old he really was. Feeling a blush stain his blue feathers a light violet, he cleared his throat and began to tap his foot nervously. Ghost seemed unfazed by the waves of embarrassment pouring out of the Runner and swung his white t-shirt over his shoulder, opening the door for the pair of them.

"The pair of you have been so... Distracted recently... And then there was that collision..." Rev said nothing as they walked through the empty corridors, but his mind was buzzing. He could feel Ghost struggling to reign in his sixth sense with difficulty, appreciating the effort.  
"Yeah well-"  
"It isn't healthy you know..."  
"I know, it's just-"  
"The pair of you should just do it already. In my Medical opinion."

Rev's eyes opened wide, and he spluttered, coughing as the teenage psychic wandered back to his lab to check up on his blood tests, hoping to find a cure for his own ailment.  
"You... Me and Tech... Gods damn you Ghost!" Ghost held a hand up over his retreating back, waving sarcastically and even with his limited abilities; Rev could feel his teasing in the air.  
"Too late Rev. _Far_ too late."

-

A piercing alarm droned through the tower, each inhabitant dropping what they were doing and rushing towards the central hall, where they would receive the info on who was doing what now. Ace, as usual, was the first to arrive, setting up the communication link with Zadavia, tapping his personal security code into the receiver. The rest of the team, Rev included, swiftly joined the Lagomorph and took up their positions around the projector as Zadavia's holographic form burst into life before them.  
"Nothing too extreme this time Loonatics. Pinkster and his gang have been spotted around the Acmetropolis gem depository..."  
Glancing around, Ghost noticed Duck's gulp and waves of guilt washed over him, snippets of memories long past playing before his eyes. Mentally closing the doors as best as he cold, he returned his attention to Zadavia, yet he still had to shake his head from time to time to shake the more persistent ones loose.  
"...So I want you there to catch them in the act... Like I said, nothing extreme." Ghost's eyes shone once, a playful smile crawling over his muzzle before being wiped off his face quicker than a chalk figure on a blackboard. Raising his hand, he assumed his mature, doctor like stance and gestured towards Rev.  
"Does that mean not all of us has to go? Because I'm still a little worried about Rev's condition to be honest..." Zadavia looked over him, face devoid of emotion, but concern evident in her voice.  
"I was under the assumption he was fine."

"Well, it would appear so. But he has trice so far complained of dizzy spells. It's possible that he is still healing, and I would like him to sit out this mission, if possible." Rev called out to him mentally, only to by hushed by the wolf.  
_iI've got a plan... Trust me, you'll love it./i  
_Rev sighed inwardly, mentally shaking his head.  
uGhost, what are you up to now.../u  
He continued, pacing around Rev, finally pausing behind him, placing both paw-like hands on his lean shoulders and poking his head around his large comb.  
"I'd also like someone to stay and watch him. After all, who can tell when he'll get these spells? I think it would be for the best, don't you?" Zadavia slowly nodded, eyes boring into Ghost, knowing something was going on, but his face gave away nothing except for youthful energy, concern for a friend and medical superiority.  
"I'd like to nominate Tech... He needs to spend some time out that lab of his outside mission time anyway."

All very reasonable requests, if you ignored Tech's furious spluttering in the background. The heroes seemed to take this in their stride, trusting in Ghost's decision, with only Zadavia seemingly suspicious about this. As the Team left for the hanger bay, she called out to him, bringing him back.  
"Are you going to tell me what is going on here Ghost?" Ghost smiled, wings growing quickly and stretching after their long confinement. He tapped the side of his canine nose and turned on his heel, following the others.  
"It's simple. I worry about the pair of them, that's all. They need a break from the team." All entirely true. Not completely honest. Zadavia sighed, knowing she could suspect something all she wanted but Ghost would die before betraying a trust. Deactivating the hologram, she settled back down in her aquamarine base, thinking carefully.

"Have fun you two... And one more thing Tech. I deactivated the emergency password on your lab. Oh, don't look so surprised... The painkillers are left out in the dining room table, just in case..."  
They could practically i_feel/i_ his sniggers over his mental link as he jumped out the hanger, wings spreading in the midday sun, trying to catch up quickly with the jet-pack wearing members of the team. Closing over the hanger door with more effort than was needed, Tech began to growl to himself, grumbling about interfering teenagers.

-

Rev watched as Tech tried to open up his lab and, true to his word, Ghost had sealed it shut.

Leaving the two in the tower.

Alone.

Rev softly made his way over as the Coyote resorted to using his powers to try and magnetically lift the doors to no avail. Touching his shoulder, the Runner smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing that it would get the scientist's attention at the very least. Tech reached round his head and ran his hand down the soft, down-like feathers of the bird's cheek, leaning back into Rev's chest. The anger and frustration in his face melted away slowly as he felt Rev's breathing beneath him, his scent in the air. Sighing, he turned round properly and kissed Rev, eyes half closed and mumbling.  
"Maybe I have been spending too much time in the lab lately..." Rev placed his head against Tech's chest, sniffing slightly. Although his sense of smell was nothing compared to the larger canine's, it was sharp enough to pick up his slightly spicy scent, mixed with all manners of technological debris from the lab and just a tinge of something akin to wood smoke seeping through the grime and the dirt. Tech buried his nose into his love's neck, inhaling deeply, sending a shiver through Rev's spine. Summer fruits, he thought, And a touch of dessert dust...  
"You've been working far too hard lately... Maybe you need some... Bed rest?" He waggled his eyebrows a little, but Tech only chuckled to himself, pulling away from Rev's grasp and looking at the instructions on the bottle of painkillers Ghost had left behind.  
"If anyone needs rest, it's you... Is your head still giving you trouble?" Rolling his eyes, wondering how someone so smart could be so dumb, he grabbed Tech as he turned around, knocking the bottle out of his hands as he pushed him against a wall and kissed him deeply, tongue poking through. When he finally surfaced, he began to lead the stunned Coyote to his bedroom.  
"I didn't mean actual irest/i Tech..." His eyes widened and he let out a soft 'Oh', before catching on.  
"Oh..." He grinned and wrapped his tail around Rev as they entered, closing the door behind them.  
"i_That/i_ kind of bed rest..."

-

After sealing the door, Tech allowed his lime-green fur to return to its natural brown hue, disconnecting his communicator and leaving it on one of the many shelves in the room. Rev was doing the same, his red feathers turning sky blue and tossing his comm. unit into a drawer by his bed. Grinning sheepishly, he looked around and zoomed over the room, picking up blueprints, half finished devices, tools and the occasional...  
"Hey, it that-" Tech reached out a hand as Rev sped past, snatching a large green coyote plush toy before he could hide it away. It was one of the many items that companies, including Rev's parents', produced in "tribute" to the heroes. Turning it over, he caught Rev's scent all over it, and the stuffing was squeezed out the middle, as though someone spent a long time hugging it. Looking up into the Runner's eyes, he blushed, snatching it away.  
"Sometimes... I have trouble sleeping... It comforts me." Coming up behind him, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.  
"Well, now you have something else to comfort you..." Landing a few brief kisses over his long neck, Tech pushed his hand beneath Rev's shirt, heading up and rubbed his chest slowly while muttering softly into the roadrunner's ears, unable to make out anything beyond the odd word here and there. Rev rolled his head, letting the predator crawl over him, feeling his pressure on his back and himself responding below, groaning slightly as the tight material of the uniform kept his bulge pinned almost painfully against his body. Before he could do anything else, Rev broke out of his grip and ran to the opposite side of the room, panting slightly, his comb flopping and his fur tussled. Tech stepped back a little, wondering if he had gone too far too fast, tail creeping beneath his legs and eyes holding his guilt. Seeing his worried expression, Rev smiled and tugged at his uniform.  
"Not yet Tech... I've been waiting for this for a long time you know..." He finally got his shirt off and was now working on his trousers, shivering as he removed the tight grip between his legs...  
"So I'm gonna drag this out as _long_ as I can..." He kicked off the pants and was left with his underwear, which he was already beginning to struggle out of. Tech watched, fascinated, as his secret love stripped fully in front of him, totally exposed in the dim light, leaning on the wall. He was well endowed, and was firmly at attention, just waiting for the chocolate brown canine to make his move.  
"Well? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Knocked out of his thoughts, Tech also began to strip and within seconds both were fully naked, eyeing each other up. It was the first time they had done anything like this. Let the other see them so... Vulnerable. Nothing between themselves and their chosen mate. For the first time, they revealed themselves to each other in their most fragile of moments...

Tech was all ready and waiting, like Rev, and his body was trembling as he imagined what the next few hours were going to be like... The thought of being able to be one with his mate, after so many nights of watching and dreaming, caused his heart to pound in his chest, a deep primal urge he had thought he had long since buried rearing its head and howling loudly, his body trembling with anticipation. Grinning, he advanced, only for Rev to use his powers to dart behind him, to the other side of the room, his inner beast snarling slightly as his "prey" eluded him.  
"I'm afraid it's not going to be as simple as that... Ya gotta catch me first... Meep Meep..." He stuck out his tongue impishly, breathing heavily as Tech's unrestrained musk filled the room, his body flooding with adrenaline as his body reacted to the advancing predator, his flight/or/fight instincts bubbling up inside. Tech mock growled in his throat, dropping to all fours and acting like a tracker, stalking over the floor to his "prey", his tail snapping wildly from side to side as he indulged himself in the most basic of predator pleasures; The Hunt.

They spent the next ten minutes playing like this, only stopping when Tech caught Rev, secured in his arms. Guiding him towards the bed, he growled into Rev's ear, sending a part-Terror, part-Lust filled shiver over his body that caused a certain part of his body to "salute", recognising just who was in charge. Claws ran over his lithe form, scratching at his skin and teeth nipped at his neck as he was helped onto the mattress, the panting canine tasting every part of his body he could reach with his dextrous tongue... All bar one place the fluttering song bird realised. As he was released, trembling, he sat at the opposite edge of the bed from Tech, eyes closed and panting heavily. The fight/or/flight instinct was screaming at him, telling him to get away from his natural predator and it was a struggle to drown it out. Tech came over to him, all playfulness gone, only to be replaced with concern.  
"Rev, are you alright?" He could smell his love's response, one that his kind had evolved to track. Fear.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this..." He pulled back, only for Rev to snap out a hand and grip his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip, opening his eyes halfway and focusing quickly onto Tech's caring eyes.  
"I'm fine! I'm fine..." He looked down at Tech's ready stance and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.  
"So, who's going first?"

-

Tech pulled his hand back and pushed Rev down gently, resting his head on the pillow, running his tongue over his chest, whining softly as he took in his mate's taste.  
"I will... Now sit back... Relax... Enjoy... And don't be afraid..." He trailed his fingers over Rev's bird hood, before gripping slightly, mentally adding i_please/i_. The avian gasped, arching his hips a little as the Coyote ran his hand over him, squeezing, massaging, occasionally scratching before using his other hand to rub his balls. Rev let out a quick 'Meep Meep', fingers digging into the mattress as his lover continued to rub him, preparing him for the long night ahead.

Tech leaned back, hands still moving as he licked his lips, gulping nervously. He had never done this before. Neither of them had, with either sex. It was an embarrassing conversation when they both admitted they were virgins, but it also brought them a small amount of pride. That they trusted each other to be the one to take that virginity from them. Tech leaned down and breathed in, placing his nose near his mate's base, still pumping softly. A shiver ran over him as Rev's lust fuelled his own, making him arch his hips and swing his tail as he practically drank in the scent of the avian's unrestrained lust.

Opening his mouth, all fear and nervousness gone, he slowly brought it over him, sucking just enough to get the bird's attention. Rev sat up, gasping and trilling as he gripped Tech's ears, rubbing them softly as he ran his tongue over his length before swallowing him again. His taste filled him, a primitive instinct for fresh meat waking up and baying. However, he simply re-positioned Rev within him and bit down softly with his molars, causing Rev to moan, his hips quivering as he struggled to stay still, to hold back that little bit longer. Massaging him with his teeth, he felt him quiver, a small amount of liquid seeping out and dripping onto his tongue, like fresh ambrosia from the heavens. Lapping it up, he savoured the surprising taste before heading back down, moving faster, adding to his suction in a desperate bid to taste more.  
Rev was panting now, bucking his hips against Tech's muzzle, gripping onto his ears and pushing down, forcing him to take him completely. Centuries of careful conditioning, hiding and restraining all the primitive instincts and desires were swept away by his lover's amazing tongue as he thrust desperately, trying to breed his love like a female. With a cry, he shot into his lover's mouth, dribbling his load down the sides of his shaft, the underside of his tightened up sack, down onto to the bed sheets below. Tech pulled back, licking around his lips, trying not to miss a drop, examining the strange new sensation. Seeing his lover's leak, he gripped his base and ran up, collecting it on his fingers, waiting for him to stop coming over his hand before licking it off slowly. Rev leaned back onto the pillow, his entire body trembling with the effort and intense feelings washing over him, his entire body feeling as though it was on fire inside. Opening one eye, he saw Tech still lapping up the mess, and croaked out, voice strained.

"So... I've always... Wondered... How does... It-"  
"Strange... But... I can... Get used to it..." He mumbled, tongue moving around his mouth before swallowing. With a soft, reassuring growl, he ran his muzzle over Rev's body, nostrils flaring as he drank his scent, teeth scraping over pulsing veins and claws lovingly tracing his bone structure as Rev placed his hand in the most dangerous place for a canine. Behind the ears, scratching. Tech gasped, dropping to all fours, his cock quivering, painful now. He moved his hand down below, gripping tightly.  
"Oh god... I need..." Rev sat up and pushed his hand out the way, forcing tech upright as he took his considerable length in hand and gripping his tail with the other.  
"Now, let me... Take care of that for you..." Moving steadily, Tech threw his head back, snarling as Rev tormented him, rubbing his cheek alongside him but never taking him in. His other hand was currently being sucked on, two fingers dripping as he snaked round his lover's back and...

"Oh... Rev!"

He pushed inside, twitching his fingers as he simultaneously moved his beak over him, sucking deeply. Taking him entirely in, Tech arched his back and gripped Rev, claws creating red lines over his skin. Bobbing up and down, Rev continued to flick his fingers, stretching him in preparation for what he intended to do later. Eventually, Tech was being tortured mercilessly, Rev only briefly taking him while only tickling him from behind now. He gripped him fiercely with his free hand and flicked his tongue out, touching his lover for the shortest of moments before pulling it back in, enjoying the feeling of control he had over his once predator. The roles reversed. He knew he could make this proud hunter a whining, begging puppy so easily, and he was almost scared at how much that fact seemed to excite him. He drove his fingers deeper, reducing the amount of time the red rocket at Tech's groin stayed inside his mouth, feeling the coyote give himself up to the roadrunner, completely at his mercy. With a glint in his eye, the avian curled his fingers against a certain sweet spot, closing his eyes in bliss as he let the lust-filled, begging whine surround him. Eventually, even this was too much for the canine, Tech arching his hips and growling a warning. Quickly, Rev pulled out and gripped his lover's behind in both hands, holding him steady as he prepared for the inevitable, running his tongue over him, keeping his beak wide open. Letting out a snarl, he came, almost hurting Rev as it struck the back of the Runner's throat like a damp bullet. Within seconds it was over, except for some drips soaking into the mattress as he panted, collapsing onto the bed, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing and his tail coiled and uncoiled as he let the feeling wash over him, filling him. His mind felt as though it was filled with pink fluff as he looked up, expecting to see Rev either puzzled or disgusted by the new taste... However, instead he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rev? Rev..?" He looked over the bed and onto the floor where Rev was picking himself up, the force behind Tech's outburst making him lose balance. Upon seeing his face, he covered a smirk, biting his lip and eyes shining.  
"What's wrong?" Wordlessly, Tech wiped a finger over his muzzle, trying to point out all the places.  
"Your face..." Rev touched his cheek carefully, pulling away as he touched the sticky reside. Apparently, Tech had been a _little_ too much for him for their first time.  
"Damn... And I thought I got it all..." Tech pulled him back up, grinning and cradling him in his lap.  
"Here, let me help you with that..." He ran his fingers over his cheeks, scooping it up and letting Rev lick it off before he couldn't help himself anymore and ran his tongue over Rev's face hungrily, collecting the warm liquid, pushing his own laden tongue into Rev's mouth and only coming up for air...

-

Rev shifted in Tech's grip a little, not wanting to leave but determined to see this thing through to end. Ignoring his mate's heartfelt whimpers, he stepped back and looked around his shelves for something, muttering under his breath.  
"Where is it... Where... Is... It- Aha! Here we go..." He pulled a tube of something from behind a picture of his family, looking from it, to the photo again, before placing the picture frame face down. Crawling back onto the bed, he made a roll over motion with his hand, squeezing some of the substance from the tube onto his finger. Sniffing, Tech could pick up the faintest hint of some kind of lubricant and, wiggling his hips, rolled over obediently. Some small part of him was wondering if they were going too far so fast, but drowned it out as he remembered how Rev had felt... And only with his fingers too...  
"You would not _believe_ how hard it was to get this without raising suspicions..." Rev knelt up behind Tech, who rose his hips and lifted his tail over his back, exposing himself obediently, obeying the roadrunner's unspoken command. For a moment, the canine wondered what happened to him. Surely, as the predator, he was meant to be in charge? However, he couldn't deny the shiver of pleasure as he submitted to his mate. It felt... Right somehow.  
Rev was also thinking the same, slightly scaring himself at how easily he had taken control of the situation, how easily he made Tech twitch, moan and scamper to obey every word, every unvoiced command. And he had to admit, he loved the sense of being in control, even once in his life. Taking a deep breath, he looked down and felt his heart beat faster as his canine lover flicked his tail up and exposed himself, tilting his head forward to expose his neck.  
It was practically the only part of him that was furless and it was already wider than normal thanks to Rev's... Teasing. A quick chill ran through his spine as he felt the gel quickly applied to his rear and he heard his new mate shuffle on the mattress's springs, getting into position.  
"But it was worth it... Unless... You think we should slow down a little?" Tech's canine instincts leapt up on him, demanding attention, trying to force him to agree with the Prey. In the old days, the only way for the Pack Alpha to keep control was to remind the rest who was on top... Literally. Doing this would mean submission...

Tech shoved aside his instincts, nodding to Rev over his shoulder. So he was being submissive. Big deal. He'd make sure to repay the favour later...

Rev rubbed himself with the same lubricant, pumping a little before lining up and pushing against him gently, spreading him apart as he went, not wanting to hurt him despite his healing powers. Tech whimpered as he pushed deeper, pressing glands and filling spaces that made him want to howl in ecstasy. Places he didn't know even existed felt complete as the Roadrunner filled him, slowly. He could feel the hot flesh, the dripping from his tip. He could feel the veins and bumps and dips in his lover's muscle. And he wanted more. Claws tore into the bed sheets, creating long gashes as Rev met his hips, pushing in as much of him as Tech could take. And still the Coyote wanted more. He let out a shuddering breath as Rev leaned over and stroked behind his ear, making him clench involuntarily.  
"Oh... Sweet... Meep Meep..." Rev gasped as Tech squeezed around him, his surprising warmth the only thing he could think about. Slowly, he began to thrust, slipping in and out with ease. Tech bit his lip as he felt him move in him, through him, his own bar-like shaft swinging from side to side. Once or twice, Rev slipped out completely by accident, colliding with Tech's hanging Dog hood, causing both of them to flinch and gasp. Forcing himself back inside, he set up a punishing rhythm, Tech's hips bruising under the impact as he threw back his head and snarled in both pain and pleasure.

He wanted this... He bneeded/i this... He knew his place, and it was below his mate, allowing him to use his body as he wished. He clenched weakly, pushed clumsily, but he would learn and next time he would make his mate howl with pleasure, different species be damned. His face was shoved against the mattress, eyes closed and muzzle open in a permanent moan as he was ravaged by the normally mild-mannered bird, his thrusts getting shallower and harder. Rev was leaning over him, nipping his shoulder and neck with his beak, panting as he was nearing his end.  
"Tech... Oh god, i_Tech/i_..."  
Grinding their hips together, he spilled his seed in him, Tech twitching and clenching as his warmth spread up through him, not letting go. He whimpered as Rev shoved harder throughout his release, forcing his seed deeper into his mate... His bitch... his instincts forcing him to ensure that he fully breeds the mate between his leg. Finally, panting, chest pounding, he pulled himself out, fighting against Tech's grip, leaving him feeling empty, hollow. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled Rev on top of him, breathing heavily as he ran his hands and mouth over the Avian, not wanting to let go of his "Alpha".  
"To God Rev, I swear to i_God/i_ that I'll do whatever you want if you'll only do that to me again..." Some small, detached part of him brain muttered about how alphas 'kept their subordinates in line after all', but was ignored. All he wanted was to feel that heavenly again...  
"In... Good time... Tech..." Rev was panting on his chest, pressing his hips against Tech's, feeling his iron-like rod against his wilting one. Rolling over onto his back, he spread his legs apart, demanding that Tech take him now, before either of them had a chance to cool down. The canine pulled himself up, creeping up to Rev's face and rubbing their cheeks together. Anything for his Alpha...

-

It took him a while, but Rev was able to convince Tech to enter him in turn, promising that he'd be more than happy to do the same afterwards. Pulling Rev onto his chest, he stood up, still holding Rev by his backside as he hung on around his neck. Lowering him down, he rubbed and smeared himself over Rev's virgin pucker, before aiming his pointed length against it, pushing firmly, yet slowly. It took a little bouncing before his head slipped inside, causing Rev to bury his face into Tech's chest. This was agonizing! How could he possibly want more of this..?

However, once the initial pain subsided, he felt Tech move around inside him, quivering, touching against certain parts that sent waves of pleasure through his body. Gasping, he clutched onto his chest fur as Tech began to jerk his hips into Rev's smaller entrance, his shaft swinging about on both their stomachs. Wrapping his legs around him, he let out a primal screech as Tech forced himself in deeper, his breaths coming in pants as he humped, the canines testicles managing to slap against the bird's toned cheeks with every other thrust. Eventually, he woke up from the "Alpha" spell, asserting his own domination over his mate, his _territory_. Growling, he placed him back on the bed and pulled out, ignoring Rev's moans.  
"Roll over..." His voice was little more than a lust filled growl and Rev hastened to obey, lifting his tail out the road as he gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. Clutching his mate's hips, he stood on the bed and hunched over, lining himself up before plunging deep inside, forcing Rev to gasp, his talons tearing into the sheets along Tech's previous slashes. Tech pumped hard, his teeth trying to grip onto a non-existent scruff as he growls and snarled, his eyes becoming wild, like a feral beast. Instead he raised his head and howled as Rev completely covered him, heating him up to unimaginable levels as he was gripped and tugged by Rev's insides. Turning him round again, he pressed up against Rev's cheeks, tongue running over his face and beak as he continued to thrust, knees going weak. Rev was swelling below, the pain/pleasure of Tech's thrusting and the friction between their two bodies causing him to harden, ready to burst once more.  
"Rev... I need... Need to bite... Please..." Rev rolled his head without thinking, willing to trust Tech with anything, even his life as he exposed his neck area, leaning his chin on his Mate's shoulder waiting for the additional pain to push him over the edge and come over the pair of them. A sharp bloom blossomed around his shoulder and a hot tongue ran over the wound, lapping up the warm crimson pool that surfaced. Nearly emitting a howl worthy of a canine, Rev's seed became smeared between the two of them as he exploded, it's thick, cloying scent driving Tech into a wilder frenzy. Then, leaning back, he bit his own tongue before kissing Rev, forcing him to taste him. Already his scent was changing as he incorporated Rev's blood and a certain gland at the base of his cock was swelling, ready to explode. Even Rev's scent was changing, admittedly not as much as a canine would, but still noticeable if you were looking for it. The canine's efforts doubled as he slammed the growing base of his canine meat against his lover, his knot stretching the bird before slipping inside, causing both to stiffen, pausing for a few heartbeats... Able to ifeel/i each other's heart beating as they were connected too deeply for them to make sense of in their current state. Tech groaned as his knot swelled up, locking the pair together as he thrust with as much space as he had left, pushing himself closer and closer...

Finally, Tech exploded into Rev, continuing to buck into him, slowing down as he pumped more and more of himself into his rear, throbbing within. Pressing his groin against Rev's own, he squirmed and grinded, mindlessly marking his mate as ihis/i. No one was going to dare try to take ihis/i mate from him... Gasping, he finally pulled his knot out, falling back onto the bed, taking Rev with him.

-

The pair wriggled together for a while, still suffering from the after effects. Tech was the first to recover, with his greater stamina, and rolled over Rev, kissing him softly.  
"I... Never imagined anything could be that good." He snuffled into his neck, picking up the dual scents of himself in his mate's very skin and in the territorial scent he applied down below, a warning to all who tried to claim him as i_their/i_ mate. Rev chuckled weakly in exhaustion and sighed, eyes drooping as he buried himself in Tech's body.  
"Me neither... We should... Do it again soon..." With that, he fell asleep against Tech, his chest raising and falling slowly on top of Tech's own. Kissing the top of his head, The canine threw the stained and shredded sheet to the floor, deciding to clean up later and followed suit, smiling to the universe in large, completely content with the world...

-

Ghost's nose wrinkled as the team arrived back from their successful haul, one criminal genius and two henchmen in the prison asteroid already. Tech and Rev's scent hung heavy in the air, twisting and turning around one another. Thankfully, the other members of the team didn't have such sensitive noses, allowing him to pretend all was normal. Well, for now at least. Pushing the doors to the central room in the orb section of the tower open, he was suddenly hit by a vivid, and recent, vision. As he let out a yelp as the sudden image, they round on the sofa to face him, Rev resting on Tech's shoulders, the pair chuckling and pulling apart as the rest of the team wandered in, muttering to themselves.  
"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse..." Quickly recovering, Ghost gave the pair a wink, turning round and guiding the others into the dining room.  
"C'mon guys, I'll make you a meal you'll never forget..."  
_iAnd I bet _I'll_ never get that image outta my head... Give a guy a little warning next time, okay?/i_  
The two new lovers grinned awkwardly and stood up, making the briefest of touched before rejoining the others.

Maybe one day they could tell them about their relationship and they won't have to depend on Ghost to create distractions for them...

Rev scanned the area ahead of them, before pulling Tech into a deep, drawn out kiss which he returned fully, not caring if anyone saw.

But maybe, it was good enough until then...


End file.
